Episode 4786 (15 January 2014)
Carol follows Sonia inside and she explains Martin’s at football; Carol asks if everything’s alright between them and Sonia insists she’s forgiven him. Sonia calls Rebecca down to say hello but she quickly escapes to do her chemistry homework. Carol avoids Sonia’s questions about why she’s there, scouring the sink as a distraction. Sonia can tell something’s up, especially when Carol ignores Bianca’s calls. Carol tells Sonia she broke up with Masood and eventually admits she’s got breast cancer. Carol tries to be strong as Sonia processes the news. As they eat, Sonia assures her mum they’ll fight it together. Carol phones Bianca. Back in Walford, David presents Max with £100,000 cash - he wants to buy into the car lot. David’s infuriated when Max dismisses the suggestion. Leaving the office, David keys one of the cars. Bianca joins Carol at Sonia’s. As Carol listens to Rebecca sing and play ‘Hallelujah’ on the guitar, Bianca suggests to Sonia that Carol stays with her for a few days. Sonia realises Bianca wants to keep Carol away from David. Rebecca’s alarmed when Carol starts sobbing. Bianca and Sonia comfort their mum and Carol admits she’s scared she won’t see the kids grow up. Carol’s persuaded to stay at Sonia’s. Back home, Bianca tells David if he really wants to look after Carol he’d give her some space. Carol asks Sonia’s opinion about David and explains that every time he turns up she feels fourteen years old again. Sonia tells Carol to put herself first and do what makes her happy. Carol heads back to the Square and sees David putting out the rubbish. They kiss and she tells him she’s come home. Tamwar and Shabnam make chooza palak to cheer up Masood. Tamwar tries to make excuses for what Shabnam said; Shabnam herself is decidedly cheery, assuring Masood the food will put everything into perspective. Masood later overhears Shabnam blithely telling Tamwar that Masood might have thought he was in love with Carol but it was never going to go anywhere. Fatboy offers Masood his sympathies. Shabnam’s apoplectic when she finds cans of lager in a kitchen cupboard. At dinner, Fatboy promises to get rid of the alcohol and Shabnam sanctimoniously tells him they’ll say no more. Masood flips, who is she turning up from Pakistan and sitting in judgement? He calls Shabnam racist; Shabnam insists she just wants him to be with a Muslim woman or, better still, Zainab. Masood opens a beer and insists Fatboy drink it with his curry. Then, defiant, he opens a beer for himself and takes a sip. Deciding she can no longer stay in the house, Shabnam packs a bag and leaves for Auntie Fatima’s. Tamwar goes with her, apologetically explaining to Fatboy that his sister needs him. Fatboy tries to clear up but Masood shouts at him to leave the beer. Phil reveals to Sharon that the phone’s Carl’s and that Ronnie killed him. He assures Sharon all he did was clear up the flat to make it look like Carl had done a bunk. Sharon struggles with the revelation then realises Phil has something else to tell her. Although sure it will be the end of their relationship, Phil admits to Sharon that Dennis died because of him. Sharon’s sceptical but Phil explains that he told Dennis that he’d found Johnny Allen with his hands round Sharon’s throat which led Dennis to beat Johnny Allen half to death. Phil’s full of remorse - if there was one thing he could change. Sharon’s shock quickly gives way to anger and she flees in tears. Phil later finds her sitting in the Square. She points out the spot where Dennis died. She asks why Phil did it and he admits he didn’t want her to leave. Phil asks if she’s coming home and she replies that she hasn’t got anywhere else to go. Sharon takes Dennis Jnr to bed and won’t let Phil read him a story. Sharon later tells Phil how she considered suicide after Dennis’ death. Phil tells her he’s loved her for over twenty years and doesn’t want to lose her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns